


the green fairy

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, absinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Ian is soo wasted and he embarrasses Mickey in front off all the Gallaghers (even Kev & Vee & Mandy) OR (AND) Later drunk Mickey embarrasses himself in front of everyone and everyone teases him in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	the green fairy

t was a traditional Gallagher movie night. For the first time in months the whole family had come together to drink beer, eat burnt popcorn and watch the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie, that Lip had stolen from his roommates computer in college. In addition to the Gallaghers, Kev and Vee, who had dropped their twins off at Vee's mothers house for the night, and Mandy Milkovich had shown up, bearing booze and snacks.  
Meanwhile Ian and Lip where upstairs in their old bedroom, following up their own little tradition, which was getting unbelievably drunk before heading downstairs to spend time with the family. In celebration of the special occassion, Ian had stolen a bottle of Absinth from the local liquor store.  
„So how have you been, little brother? How's married life in the Milkovich household?“ Lip asked after they'd had their first couple of sips from the green fluid. Ian rolled his eyes and raised the bottle to his mouth again, before answering.  
„Fuck off. It's going well so far. Mick is finally getting along with Svetlana and Yev's doing well. So no complaints. Although, Mickey does get into a lot of fights with Lanas girlfriend, because she keeps snatching his smokes.“ Lip laughed, watching his brother take another slug before passing the bottle over to him. Ian shuddered from the taste and closed his eyes, hazy from the burning sensation in his stomach.  
„What about you? You liking college?“ Lip shrugged, lying down on Ians former bed. „Yeah, it's alright. Harder than I thought. Gotta do a shitload of studying.“  
Fionas yelling from downstairs yanked them out of their buzz and they got up to head downstairs.  
„One more for the road?“ Ian asked, holding up the bottle, already a little dizzy from gettin up on his feet. Lip shook his head. „Naw, man. I'm gonna switch to beer from now on. Mandy's gonna kill me if I fall asleep in the middle of the movie again.“ He gave his brother a pad on the back and headed downstairs. „Killjoy!“ Ian mumbled to himself and took another slug. This was a special occassion after all, the whole family coming together and in his opinion, that had to be celebrated properly.  
A couple of minutes after, he found himself squished onto the armchair, fighting off Carl, who insisted on sitting in the spot Ian was reserving for Mickey. „Fuck off, sit somewhere else. Seat's taken.“ His speech was starting to sound slurred and Carl furrowed his brows. „Your breath smells weird.“ Ian just waved him off and was saved by the movie starting before anybody else could uncover his intoxication. He had forgotten how quickly absinth went to your head. His sight was blurred and he couldn't wipe that content, pleased smile off his face, that usually marked the face of happy drunks.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Mickey burst through the front door, dropping his coat onto the floor, grabbing a beer from the table and flopping down next to his boyfriend. „Well, hello to you, too, Mickey. How was work?“ Kev laughed, but Mickey just grunted something unintelligible and flipped him off. The group focussed their attention back on the TV screen, but Ian turned in his seat to face his boyfriend. „Hi.“ He giggled and planted a kiss on what was originally planned to be Mickeys lips, but due to his drunkness ended up being his nose. Mickey sighed long and depply, then turned towards Lip.  
„What the fuck did he take?“ Lip just shrugged and put his arm around Mandy. Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed Ian off, who was now trying to stroke his face. „You started drinking without me?“ Ian smiled contritely and rested his chin on Mickeys shoulder. „Sorry, Mick. Me and Lip had a little meeting with the green fairy upstairs before the movie started.“  
Mickey covered his face in his hands shortly, in an attempt to stay calm. „Fucking Absinth, Lip? Really? Did I speak fucking japanese when I told you he isn't allowed a lot of alcohol with his medication?“ Lip shrugged defensively. „He didn't have that much.“ He stated, looking away sheepishly as the darkhaired boy across the room looked daggers at him.  
„Mick?“ Ian slurred, tapping a finger on his shoulder. „What?“ He was too tired for this shit. „I've been thinking about that talk we had this morning and I wanted to say-“ Fuck no! Mickey knew exactly which conversation Ian was referring too and that was not something he wanted to discuss in front of the Gallaghers and his own sister.  
„Alright, how about we go upstairs and get you to bed. You're gonna start puking soon and I'm not gonna carry your ass upstairs when you pass out afterwards.“ He stood up and attempted to pull Ian to his feet. It was a nice try but he was determined to speak his mind. He didn't even seem to realize all the other people still in the room, whose eyes where glued onto him, enjoying the entertaining scene.  
„Mick, I think you were right. I think the anal beads are a good idea. I mean I was a little startled at first, just because they were so big but i guess that could be fun. Let's try it.“  
Mickey froze. He tried to fight the urge to punch his boyfriend in the nose and looked into amazed faces. Carls interessted expression, wondering what anal beads were, Mandys and Lips disgusted faces, Kev, smiling brightly because Ian had just provided him with hours and hours of new material to make fun of his coworker. He looked like he couldn't wait to go down to the Alibi Room to tell all the regulars about what he had just heard.  
Suddenly, Vee burst out laughing, jarring and loud, like always and started a chain reaction of laughter.  
„I fucking knew it. Fi, you owe me five bucks. I knew Mickey was into that kind of stuff. The room was filled with resounding laughter and the vein on Mickeys forehead was swelling up. He flipped her off and grabbed the redhead by the collar.  
Ian was about to continue his speech, but Mickey cut him off with a single look. „Outside. Now.“ Ian was delirious as to why his boyfriend seemed to be so angry, but he obeyed, knowing from experience when not to mess with the Mickey, in his state.  
Before Mickeys pale skin had reached the color of a ripe cherry, he stormed off with Ian in tow. When the front door closed behind them breathing in and out before heading back inside.  
He pointed his index finger at Lip menacingly. „Just to be clear. I blame this on you, Gallagher. He's allowed two fucking beers at the most and you feed him absinth. You're the one who's gonna pay for this!“  
When he got back to the front yard of the Gallagher house, Ian was already leaned over the handrail, throwing up all over the sear flowers. „Jesus, Ian.“ As always, all his anger seemed forgotten when he saw the redhead puking his guts out, moaning in agony.  
Mickey took the few steps towards him and stroked his back soothingly as he emptied his stomach. „Yeah, that's what you get!“  
It took about an hour until Ian stopped puking and thankfully the Gallaghers had moved their party to the kitchen when Mickey carried his boyfriend upstairs.  
„Sorry, Mick.“ Ian mumbled when Mickey tugged him in on his bed. „Didn't mean to say that so loudly. Thought I was whispering.“ Mickey rolled his eyes.  
„Well, you weren't. Now, sleep. And no more absinth for you.“ He leaned down and placed a kiss on Ians Lip before taking off his shoes and pants and crawling underneath the blanket. Ian giggled.  
„Ew, Mick. You kissed me. I literally just vomited. Why would you do that?“ Mickey couldn't help but chuckle too. „I know. You taste fucking disgusting.“ Ian turned to his side and snuggled onto Mickey. His face in the crook of his neck. „You love me way too much.“ Mickey scoffed. „Deal with it, Gallagher.“

When Mickey came downstairs the next morning, cranky and exhausted, Fiona, Kev and Vee were sitting at the table having breakfast. He patted to the coffee pot and filled two cups with the delicious, awakening liquid. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kevs mischivious smile.  
„Kevin, do you want any more pancakes?“ Vee smiled at her husband conspirationally. „Yes, baby. I mean I was a little startled at first, just because those pancakes are so big but i guess they could be fun.“ The adults at the table burst out laughing while they repeated Ians words from the night before.  
Mickey, not knowing what to say, flipped them off and headed upstairs, swearing to himself that he wasn't gonna visit the Gallagher house again any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> send me tumblr prompts [ here.](http://www.shamelesschicago.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
